The Book Of Enchantments
by Aylee
Summary: There's a new Card Captor in town... But she isn't after the Clow...please R & R ^_^
1. The Blue Key

Her name was Audrey Estock… She was Kinomoto Sakura's newest classmate. From the very start Sakura knew there was something different about her. Plus she had a blue version of the key of clow that she wears around her neck.

"Hey Sakura…" Audrey says as she sits down during last period. "What's up?"

"Oh… nothing much. Have you met my friend Daidouji Tomoyo yet?" Sakura asks gesturing to the girl next to her.

"No I haven't. Hi." Audrey says and nods in Tomoyo's direction. The girls quiet up when the teacher enters the room. After class Audrey takes the key out from under her shirt and looks at it.

"What's that?" Sakura and Tomoyo ask at the same time, looking a bit startled.

"It's a key.Obviously," Audrey says with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. The she says sheepishly, "Uh… sorry about that! I have… kind of an attitude problem… At times anyway."

"Oh, it's all right!" Sakura says in response. "My older brother Touya acts like that sometimes too!" When Sakura says this Audrey laughs.

"Often times older brothers are a real pain! Even younger ones! I should know."

"Why? Do you have a little brother?" Sakura asks.

"Well I guess you couldn't say he's all that little… he _is_ my twin after all!" Audrey tells her, and puts the key back under her shirt. 

"You have a twin? Does he go to our school too?" Tomoyo asks.

"No." Audrey says simply. "He still lives in America. I don't even live with my real parents fortunately. When we were put up for adoption we went to separate families. My Father arranged it that way…"

"You were adopted?" Sakura asks curiously.

"Yep. I can't stand my real father and he can't stand me… Same thing with Mathew. He's my twin brother. Matt gives me a headache most of the time actually… Although there _are_ times when we get along… but not many of them. I think it's cause we were raised differently… plus he's not a very good fighter… Before I knew we were related, we were really good friends. Anyway. Explain something to me… How can you two stand wearing these school uniforms all day long?"

"I've been wearing them all my life… I guess I'm just used to them." Sakura answers, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well where I grew up, we never had to wear uniforms… That's the U.S. for you," Audrey says.

"You grew up in America?" Sakura exclaims as they walk down the stairs.

"Yep. Lived there all my life. Of course I managed to teach myself Japanese off the web… My mom, sister, and my sisters boyfriend are still struggling to learn." She says and then opens the door to outside. "I've always wanted to learn Japanese and to live here…"

"Well looks like you got your wish." Tomoyo replies.

"Well see ya Sakura! Tomoyo!" Audrey cries as they part ways.

"You too Audrey" Tomoyo shouts then says a quick goodbye to Sakura and runs off towards her house.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" Sakura exclaims and starts walking to her house. "Hi everyone! I'm home!" Sakura shouts and then runs up to her room. "Hello Kero-Chan!"

"Schools over already?" Cerberus says to her. "It seemed like only an hour ago you left for school."

"That's probably cause you were sleeping all day."

"Mmmm. You're right. And all that sleeping made me hungry."

"That's all you ever do Kero-Chan! Eat, sleep, and play video games!" Sakura replies. "Besides I want to talk to you about something."

"Talk away… But can you get me some food first?" Kero-Chan says.

"Kero-Chan! This is serious! There's a new girl in school and after school today we were talking and she took out something that looks like the Key of Clow! Only it was blue!" Sakura tells him. "Do you have any idea what it is?"

"Hmmm… It might be a Key to one of the other books…"

"Other books? There are more books than just the Book of Clow?"

"Well, from what I have heard, there are four different types of books and many series of cards to each type. In other words, there is more than one Book of Clow. Each one with different cards in it." Kero-Chan answers. "She may be after one of the other three types of books. The four types are The Clow, The Enchantment, The Elements, and The Play. They were all made at the same time. Each type with a different color. The Clow cards are also known as the Red cards. The Enchantment cards are also known as the Blue cards, The Elements: Green, and finally The Play are Black."

"Oh! So you mean she might be looking for one of these other books? And if so which one?" Sakura asks.

"Well you said that the key you saw was Blue right? Well then she would probably be after the Enchantment Cards. Now can we get something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Sure Kero-Chan." Sakura says and walks down to the kitchen, where her father is looking through the refrigerator. "Anything good in there?" Sakura asks him.

"No. It seems we're all out of everything. I need someone to go to the store for me. You up to it?"

"No. I have something I need to do. Why don't you ask Touya?"

"Your brother doesn't seem to be home right now, Sakura."

"Oh alright." Sakura complains and heads out the door.


	2. The New Teacher

"Oh come on Sakura!" Tomoyo says, "Isn't she a Card Captor just like you? And Kero-Chan said that she wasn't after the Clow Cards right?"

"Yeah, but I just can't shake this feeling that there's something different about her. I don't know what it is." Sakura replies.

"Well anyway, we better hurry up or we're going to be late!" Tomoyo tells her and then starts walking faster towards the school.

"H-Hey! Wait up Tomoyo!" Sakura shouts to her friend, and runs to catch up. "Besides, I haven't sensed anything lately."

"Well have you though about the fact that maybe you can't sense these cards? Kero-Chan did say that they were a different type. Maybe you can only sense the Clow Cards." Tomoyo says.

"I guess." Sakura says dully, and walks into the school. "You're right though. We better get to class or Mr. Terada will kill us!" And at hat she and Tomoyo run to the room just in time. Only a few seconds after they sit down the bell rings.

"What took you?" Audrey asks from her seat. "You almost didn't make it!"

"My brother Touya kept me. He really likes to tease me a lot." Sakura tells her.

"And I was waiting for Sakura. Sense Touya graduated I've been walking with Sakura instead." Tomoyo explains. "Not that I don't like walking with her."

"Oh thanks." Sakura says and then laughs.

"What's so funny Miss Kinomoto?" Mr. Terada asks.

"Uh. Nothing sir!" Sakura says looking flustered. 

"Alright then. I'm proud to announce that you have a new science teacher her name is Mrs. Kelly." A young woman in a lab coat walks into the room.

"Hello children my name is Mrs. Kelly. I look forward to teaching you this year." She addresses them. 

"You will begin her class at 12:00 this afternoon." Mr. Terada explains to them.

"Yes Mr. Terada," The students say in unison.

When 12:00 rolls around all the students are eagerly awaiting Mrs. Kelly's class.

"Good afternoon children. I expect that since you have not had science yet this year I should explain the basics. This is going to be advanced science. Not just learning about things like the human body. We will be doing experiments. During this class I will explain to all of you how to light a Bunsen burner." She walks over to a piece of equipment that looks like a candle. "Now the first thing you should know is that you should never light a Bunsen burner with out supervision… or unless I tell you to. Also, never light one with out wearing these." She holds up a pair of goggles. "And if you have long hair tie it back so that is doesn't catch on fire."

When she is done explaining how to prepare the equipment and how to light it, She tells the children to get into groups of three. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Audrey get into a group. 

"So Audrey," Tomoyo says, putting on her pair of goggles, "Why did your family move here?"

"Because my mom got transferred. No big deal for me. I didn't care about moving. My sister did though. She put up a huge fuss… And to think she's older than me!" Audrey replies. She hooks the burner up to the gas.

"Why didn't you care?" Sakura asks.

"I didn't have too many friends where we lived. To tell the truth, I didn't really care much for the town we lived in either." Audrey shrugs. "It wasn't the best place to live. I would have happily gone to live with my older brother in Missouri instead."

"You have an older brother too? But didn't you say that you were twins?" Sakura questions.

"Yeah I have a twin. But the brother I'm talking about isn't my real brother. They live in the same city sure… But I really like my older brother Max _much _better! For one he doesn't give me a headache like…" She says but is interrupted by the teacher.

"You girls should be working." Mrs. Kelly says.

"Uh…" Audrey says turning to her. "Sorry about that! I guess we kinda got caught up in the story I was telling them… It won't happen again!" 

As the teacher goes off to look at another group of students work Audrey turns back to her friends. "That was amazing!" Sakura tells her. "If that was up to me I would have choked and ended up causing a catastrophe!"

"Really? You look like someone who could handle tough situations well!" Audrey exclaims and picks up the book of matches.

"Can you use those?" Tomoyo asks nodding to the matches.

"Yep. My mom smokes unfortunately. I've almost always been able to light matches with no trouble at all."

"Miss. Estock… I though you said you were going to get to work." Mrs. Kelly comes up behind her.

"I am! I'm just lighting the match now! Oh… and another thing… don't call me miss… please! I hate it when anyone refers to me like that!"

"I will call you what is necessary." Mrs. Kelly tells her. "Now get to work!"

"Uh huh…" Audrey rolls her eyes and turns back towards the Bunsen burner. "Oh do I loath teachers…"

"If she heard you say that, you wouldn't last the week in this class!" Sakura says.

"Well… if you say so… I just can't stand teachers." She lights the match and holds it over the Bunsen burner, and watches the burner light up. "There we're done." She tells Sakura and Tomoyo. "It's rather simple to do… I learned about Bunsen burners last year in school."

"Well maybe we should have you in our group all the time!" Tomoyo exclaims.

"Well done… I see you stopped talking long enough to get it properly lit." Mrs. Kelly walks over to their table. "See everyone this is how it should be done." She turns back to Sakura and her friends. "Turn it off and you are dismissed."

"Geez does she give me a headache! I hate strict teachers!" Audrey complains the Sakura and Tomoyo as they walk home. Plus we have _that woman_ for two hours a day! Ugh!"

"I don't see anything wrong with a strict teacher." Tomoyo replies.

"Well it doesn't help that I never have been able to stand her…" Audrey says. "I had her a few years ago for science when I lived in Missouri. I couldn't stand her then and I can't now…"

"You had her before?" Sakura asks

"Yep. She's a real pain. No one where I lived could stand her either. She never gave me a break. I couldn't get away with _anything!_" No one could…"

"That must have been rough…" Sakura replies sympathetically. 

"You have _no_ idea! I have this slight tendency to goof off in school… I'm not too sure why…"

"Hey Audrey, you want to come over to my house today?" Sakura asks.

"Sure… why not! Not like I have anything better to do!" Audrey exclaims happily.

"I can't come over today Sakura. My mom wanted me home to test something her company came up with yesterday." Tomoyo tells Sakura.

"Oh… that's ok Tomoyo, I understand. How many things does your mom's company come up with each week?" Sakura questions

"About five I guess. Well bye Sakura! Audrey!" She runs off down her street.

"Bye Tomoyo!" Audrey and Sakura say together, and turn down Sakura's street.


	3. Her Powers?

"This is you're house?!" Audrey exclaims. "I love it! Our house is defiantly not as nice as this one!"

"You should see Tomoyo's house! You should see its size! Her mother owns a toy company. She makes a lot of money…" Sakura explains.

"Yeah… you mentioned that before didn't you?" Audrey says but before Sakura can reply her brother Touya comes in.

"Who's your friend?" He asks, and narrows his eyes.

"What?! Audrey exclaims when she sees him looking at her like that.

"This is Audrey, the new girl at school." Sakura replies and then whispers to Audrey, "Lets hurry up to my room." They run up the stairs. 

"It's not just your house! I _love_ your room too!" Audrey cries, and walks over to her bed and picks up Cerberus. "Cute toy… Where'd you get him?"

"Uh…" Sakura replies looking worried. "I… uh… got him in a… one of those machines! At the toy store!" She answers quickly.

"Right…" Audrey says and puts Kero-Chan down where he had been. "Anyway, you got anything to eat?"

"We should… I went out to the store last night." She looks at Kero-Chan and sees him fidget. "Uh… Come one! Lets go downstairs… my Dad might have made something, unless Touya has eaten it already."

"Ok…" Audrey replies and follows Sakura out of her room… "Where does your dad work?"

"He's a professor of archaeology… I know… it doesn't sound like a very interesting job, but it is! He's a really motivational speaker!" Sakura says.

"Glad to hear you saying things about your old dad Sakura…" Kinomoto Fujitaka coming into the room holding a plate of cookies. "Hello! You must be Sakura's new friend Audrey that she told me about last night! My name is Kinomoto Fujitaka. I'm Sakura's father."

"Hello." Audrey says politely.

"Oh! Dad you made cookies!" Sakura exclaims. 

# "Yes." Her father laughs "Dig in Sakura! You too Audrey…"

"Thanks Mr. Kinomoto!" Audrey tells him and takes a cookie off a plate. Sakura's father goes back into the kitchen. "Your father's really cool!"

"Yeah… he loves to cook… He also likes to eat what he cooks!" Sakura says. "So you came to live here because your moms job got transferred? 

"Yep… She works for a computer company… I'm not sure which one… Although…" She stops in mid sentence like she forgot what she was going to say.

"Although what?" Sakura questions her.

"Uh… it's nothing! Sorry… I don't mean to bother you with things that are of no importance…" Audrey says looking ashamed.

"How about we go up to my room and eat these? We still have some homework to do!" Sakura says.

"Ok!" Audrey gets up and picks up her backpack. Sakura picks up hers and the plate of cookies. They run up the stairs and go into Sakura's room.

Audrey sits on Sakura's bed and says, "What should we do first? I'm not very good at remembering homework…"

"Uh… well we have that math test tomorrow don't we?

"Oh yeah!" The two girls set to work on studying, and their homework.

After they study and Audrey gets up to leave she spots The Book of Clow on Sakura's desk. "What's that?" She asks.

"Uh… it's just a book I found in a local book store!" Sakura says hastily. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh… no reason… it's cool looking…" Audrey says."Well I have to go… bye Sakura!" She yells and runs out the door. "Bye Mr. Kinomoto!" Sakura hears.

"That was close" Cerberus says. "Why'd you have to bring her up here anyway? Do you know how hard it is to keep still for two hours strait? It's really hard! Well I know one thing at least… she has the ability to control the clow cards… and probably the rest of the cards too! She's really strong Sakura… you want to be careful around her…"

"But she's a really nice person Kero-Chan!"

"Why don't you ask Syaoran?" Kero-Chan suggests. "He seems to be able to sense these things too."

"Alright… I'll ask him tomorrow…" Sakura replies.

"Sakura! Time for bed!" Her father says, calling up the stairs.

"All right dad! Night Kero-Chan…" Sakura says and turns out her light.

The next morning Sakura wakes up to her alarm only to realize she was going to be late. "Oh No!" She cries and hurries to get ready. "Dad! Why didn't you get me up?"

"Sakura, you know that's your own responsibility!" He calls to her as she runs out the door.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura calls as she sees her friend and runs up to her"Why'd you wait? You could have gone ahead and then you wouldn't be late!"

"You're my best friend… I wouldn't do that! Did you study for the math test today?"

"Yes… Audrey and I studied in my room." Sakura replies as they run into the school.

"That must have been rough on Kero-Chan!" Tomoyo tells Sakura

"He barely let me sleep for an hour last night because of it…" Sakura says as they sit down in their seats.

"What took you?" Syaoran asks.

"I didn't wake up to my alarm on time." Sakura replies. "And my father goes by the rule that I have to get up on my own…"

"I was waiting for Sakura" Tomoyo tells him.

"Oh thanks!" Sakura laughs. The bell rings when she says this so she turns around to look at the teacher.

After last class Sakura and Syaoran are sitting on the school steps talking about Audrey. 

"Well I have been sensing something odd about her… but from what I can tell she's harmless." Syaoran says.

"Well that's good… Kero-Chan though that there was something really odd about her. He said that she's really powerful." Sakura sighs.

"Well he's right. She is really powerful. But she's harmless… She knows how to control her powers form the looks of it. She wouldn't be so confident if she couldn't control them."

"But what if she doesn't know she has them?" Sakura asks.

"She does… Just trust me on this Sakura…" Syaoran answers. "Besides I saw her use them the day she came…"


	4. The Invitation

"She _what!?"_ Kero-Chan cries. "That's impossible! No one could have such powers!"

"Well, according to Syaoran she does. He saw her use them. Plus he told me that she's an excellent fighter! But he said that she's of no threat. That I don't need to worry about her…" Sakura answers.

"Well how does he know if she's dangerous or not…" Kero-Chan complains. "He could just be wrong! He's not perfect you know…"

"Oh Kero-Chan!"Sakura sighs. "Syaoran is almost always right…"

"He wasn't right when he first met you…" Kero-Chan argues. "Besides you have a reason for defending him!" 

Sakura blushes. "Kero-Chan!"

"Well it's true… anyway we have other matters… We need to know if she is after the Clow Cards or some other type… Until we can figure that out we can't trust her. Oh… that reminds me… remember when I told you, two days ago, why you can't sense the other types of cards? Well On that note you can't capture them either…" Cerberus explains

"Why not?" Sakura asks.

"Because in order to capture a type of card you need to have the ability inside you. And you need to prove you have it…" Kero-Chan takes a bite of the donut sitting in front of him. "If you don't have the ability then the Card will just ignore you…"

"Oh… so how do I know if I have the ability? And why wouldn't it work? I can capture Clow cards after all…" Sakura says

"Because the four different types of cards have different signatures. And you have the Clow signature within you. I don't have the ability to sense the signatures of the other three types…"

"So I can't get the ability to capture the other cards even if I wanted to?"

"Nope… not unless you already have it…"

"Oh…" Sakura says looking depressed.

"Hey! There are still many Clow books out there waiting for you to capture them!" Kero-Chan says in an effort to cheer her up, "And each book has different cards in it!"

"Thanks Kero-Chan…" Sakura says and then gets up and goes over to her window. "It's a really nice day out today… want to go out somewhere?"

"What and leave all thins wonderful food?!" Kero-Chan exclaims "Are you _crazy_??"

"That's just like you Kero-Chan! Always thinking about food…" Sakura laughs.

"Well what else did you expect me to think about?"

"Hey Sakura!" Audrey cries and waves at Sakura who had just entered the park. 

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asks when she gets over to Audrey.

"I was bored… And for once I actually finished my homework on my own… When I lived in the U.S. that never happened!" Audrey says. "I really needed something to do though so I came here…"

"Oh…" Sakura replies, "I'm here because it's so nice outside. I didn't expect to see you here though." Audrey Smiles.

"I have a knack for showing up where I'm least expected… Trust me on this…" Audrey says. "It's one of my more annoying habits… Just ask my best friend Luc!" Then she stops to think for a second. "Uh… cancel that last thought! He lives back in the U.S."

"Didn't you mind leaving him back there?" Sakura asks.

"Nope… I have my reasons…" She says and then smiles… "I have a _really_ good reason… And don't bother asking what it is… I can't explain… I have my reasons…"

"Ok." Sakura says simply, "I know what it's like to not be able to tell someone something…"

"I'll bet…" Audrey replies.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Sakura says with a suspicious tone.

"Oh… nothing… Just a thought." Audrey says and they walk off towards the school.

"Tomoyo!?" Sakura cries when they get to the school and see her there. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" She asks. "Oh hi Sakura! I didn't see you there… I'm filming the school track team as a extra credit project."

"Why? You don't need it!" Sakura exclaims to her friend. "You're an A+ student!"

"Well this year in Social Studies I've been a little behind so I'm trying to make it up with this!" Tomoyo explains. "And besides, I needed something to try out this new camera my mom got me on… I have nothing else to film lately…"

"You like to film things?" Audrey asks, "I've got some great equipment for it back at my house! Don't ask… I loved filming things back there… it was always so peaceful there…"

"You have filming equipment? How good is it? I can usually get some really great stuff from my moms work." Tomoyo says.

"It's pretty high-tech… You want to see?" Audrey replies.

"Sure! How about tomorrow after school?" Tomoyo suggests.

"Fine by me! You want to come too Sakura?" Audrey says looking over at Sakura who looks a little left out.

"Uh… Ok… I'd really like to see where you live." Sakura tells her.

"That's great! I have to go now so I'll see both of you tomorrow!" Audrey says and then runs off in the direction of her house.

"Sorry about that Sakura…" Tomoyo says after Audrey disappears. 

"It's all right… She can really grab your attention…" Sakura replies. "Besides I was waiting for a chance to get to go over to her house anyway!"

"Thanks… I knew you would understand" Tomoyo says happily. "I'm wondering how good she is at filming though. Anyway I have to get back to filming the track team." Tomoyo turns back towards them.

"Oh… right" Sakura says and watches the track team in action.

"Hey Sakura!" Kero-Chan cries when she gets home, "I'm Hungry!"

"Oh Kero-Chan! Can't you think of anything else besides food? Besides I need to get ready for tomorrow… I'm going over to Audrey's house after school." Sakura says.

"Really? Can I come?" Cerberus asks.

"Kero-Chan!" Sakura exclaims, "Now why would you want to do that?"

"Well you'll be expected to be with Audrey while you're there… I just want to take a look around… That's something you won't be able to do!" Kero-Chan explains.

"Alright you can come. But don't do anything while I'm at school…You know that wouldn't be normal."

"All right! All right! I've heard this speech over a hundred times Sakura! Sheesh!" Kero-Chan complains as Sakura gets her stuff together for the next day. "_Now_ can you get me some food? I'm _starving!"_

"Oh Kero-Chan… You're not starving! So stop complaining and I just might go get you some food… I don't under-stand why you can't go do it your self…" Sakura complains.

Why should I when I have you around to do it for me…" Kero-Chan says smiling. Sakura sighs.

"I'm not your maid Kero-Chan… Go do it your self!" She cries and sits down on her bed. "Besides I don't see any problem with you doing it…Touya and my Father both know about you…"

"Awww! Come Sakura! Please! Pretty Please? I'm begging you! I don't want to face your brother again! He still has that grudge against me!" Kero-Chan pleads.

"Fine… I'll go make you something. But you have to come with me. Sakura tells him.

"_What?!"_ Kero-Chan cries. "What kinda deal is that?"

"One that will get you to go downstairs. Besides I thought you were starving? And this way you can choose what to eat!" Sakura replies.

"Okay, okay… but I don't like this…" Kero-Chan complains as the two of them walk down the stairs.


End file.
